No Self Control
by RTD-Jupiter
Summary: The long awaited Maybe chapter 9 is here!
1. Love is torture

Chapter One, Love is Torture

Makoto sighed and shifted in her seat once more. She gently tapped her pen on her teeth, her other hand toying furiously with a stray strand of her hair. Ami warned her that this test was going to be tough, but just how tough wasn't really clarified. Now Makoto knew the answer, it was DAMN tough. Tough enough to almost make the normally strong girl break into tears of frustration….almost. She let her head fall to the desk with a very audible thud, gathering unwanted attention from her classmates and teacher. Ms. Miyamoto looked up at the distraught senshi, who was now quite aware that everyone was staring at her.

"Problems Ms. Kino?" asked Miyamoto-sensei.

Makoto simply shook her head no, too embarrassed to speak. Ms. Miyamoto nodded and went back to reading her teachers handbook. Makoto shifted her glance across the room, Usagi was staring, confused at her test. Ami was, of course, already done, papers neatly stacked at the top of her desk, face down. And then there was Minako, she was bobbing her head side to side, humming something. Makoto boggled a little at her blonde friend, why was she so upbeat? That's when Makoto noticed the wires hanging from her friends ears. They were attached to a CD player that was conveniently hidden in Minako's tote bag. Makoto smirked a little, how Minako got away with half of what she did was beyond her.

"Must be a blonde thing." Though Makoto.

Mercifully, the tone sounded signifying lunch break.

"Tests face down, you can resume when you return from break." Said Ms. Miyamoto. With that, the students made their way to lunch.

101010101010101010

Lunch was as typical as ever, Makoto found herself sitting by the tree she once occupied all to herself, only now she was surrounded by her friends. Sometimes, though she never let them know it, she wished the others would give her some space, sure she had been alone most of her life, but that didn't mean she needed attention all the time. She was a big girl right? Makoto grinned a little at her thoughts as she popped another piece of fried squid into her mouth. She glanced up at everyone, they were all minding their business, Usagi was gabbing to Naru, Ami was reading her chem. Book, and Minako was….staring at her? With a very, VERY mischievous smirk on her face. Makoto paused, mouth full and stared back at the blonde.

"What?" She asked, her voice garbled by the food stuffed in her mouth.

Minako simply giggled a little, "Nothing, you just seem to REALLY be enjoying that food."

Makoto swallowed and smiled a little, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, "Well, I sorta skipped breakfast, and…"

Minako just giggled and went back to talking to Naru and Usagi. Makoto simply shook her head, what the hell was it with that girl? Makoto had been…well…crushing on Minako for a long time now, almost since the moment they met. Sure she went boy chasing with Minako and all that junk, but it was just an excuse to get closer to her. And when Makoto got upset because Minako was "stealing" a guy from her, it was actually the thought of Minako with that GUY instead of HER that made her angry. Of course, this all had to stay hidden, Makoto liked having Minako as a friend, and if any of this secret "crush" came out, it would more than likely be the end of their friendship. Then again….

Makoto couldn't help but wonder sometimes, Minako DID seem to always be smirking at her when she wasn't paying attention, and she DID like to act "like a couple" with Makoto sometimes, but Minako insisted that it was only in order to make a scene, nothing else. Makoto sighed, if only Minako knew what that did to her, she probably wouldn't think it was such a funny game at all. Makoto simply went back to her food, Minako didn't have THOSE sorts of feelings for her, no way, it was simply the ranting of a desperate mind, it had to be. Makoto simply enjoyed her meal, that is until a pair of arms wrapped around Makoto's shoulders from behind.

"We can't date, because well, Makoto's my girlfriend." Stated Minako.

Makoto coughed as she choked on some of the rice that had been in her mouth at the moment of that statement. Quickly she spun around to face Minako, who was talking to a rather attractive, if not overly confident, man.

"Huh…wha..mppph!" Minako placed a hand over Makoto's mouth before she could finish her statement.

"She's just shy about it that's all," said Minako, "But, I can't go out with you, she's just too special."

Makoto glared daggers at Minako who simply grinned back, "Aww, don't be so shy hun."

The boy simply grunted, "You're seriously going to turn me down for that….Amazon?"

Makoto slung a muffled curse from beneath Minako's hand, but Minako giggled again, leaving her hand in place, "Hell yes, she's sweet, and strong, more of a man than you'll ever be."

Makoto simply raised an eyebrow and glared angrily at Minako, who just sweatdropped and giggled nervously.

But the boy wouldn't give up, "Yeah, well I know one way I'm more of a man than her." He said smirking.

Minako again, giggled and went even DEEPER into the lie, "Yeah, well I will have you know that Makoto here is a wildcat in bed, why just the other night…" A strong grip to Minako's hair quickly silenced her. Makoto was bright red from embarrassment, and twitching with anger as her fist clenched Minako's long blonde hair.

"See, I think Im getting…ow…her worked…ow..up as we speak." Said Minako, trying to hide her pain. "I think I should..eeek…be alone with her for a moment."

With that, Minako and Makoto stood up, Makoto still clenched onto the blondes hair. They quietly shuffled to the bathroom, and once inside all hell broke loose.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" screamed Makoto.

Minako gave her best puppy dog eyes and Makoto melted inside, "Don't get mad, you just saved me."

"At the cost of my reputation!" yelled Makoto.

"Oh because the guys are just knocking down YOUR door right?" asked Minako in a teasing tone.

"That…that's not the point!" Yelled Makoto, flustered, "The point is, NOW I have to live with this lie for the rest of the school year!"

"Oh, and being my secret yuri lover is so disgusting to you is it?" asked Minako, smirking.

Makoto didn't know what to say, did Minako know? "Errm…well…it's not…I just can't live a lie like that!" Makoto cursed her inability to just say yes to the question.

Minako smiled, "Oh c'mon, I will break up with you when I meet a guy I like, and we can just both play it off like we're bi."

"How can you make it sound that simple?" asked Makoto, resigning to her fate as Minako's faux lover.

"Well, if you're not attracted to me, then it should be that simple right?" asked Minako, smirking yet again.

Makoto groaned, "There's that smirk again," she thought, "Does she know or is she just evil?"

Minako perked up at Makoto's groan, "Okay, it's settled then, now, get out there and act like my girlfriend!"

The two exited the Bathroom and rejoined everyone at the tree, the boy was STILL waiting, but now his friends had decided to gather and watch the show.

"So, did you go in there to break up with her?" he asked in an arrogant tone.

Minako rolled her eyes and looked at Makoto who was already back to eating her lunch. She smiled and looked deeply at the tall brunette. Makoto looked up to see Minako's sultry glare, she knew where this was heading. She shook her head and silently mouthed "no" but Minako nodded and moved in, closer and closer. Makoto turned nearly purple as Minako's lips brushed hers. Then Minako pulled back quickly, leaving Makoto nearly comatose.

"Any more and I will have to charge you for the show." Said Minako to the now VERY dejected boy.

The boy walked off, mumbling curses under his breath, Minako turned to Makoto, who was now staring blankly at nothing. "You okay?" she asked the shell shocked brunette.

Makoto nodded slowly, she was about to make a statement when the bell rang for class. It was probably for the better that it interrupted her, she had totally forgotten how to speak, let alone make a statement.


	2. You leave me on the floor sputtering

Chapter 2: You leave me on the floor sputtering.

The rest of the day was hell for poor Makoto, she couldn't think straight for the last half of her test, and was pretty sure that she forgot to answer about four or five of the questions. No, Makoto couldn't keep her attention on the test, she couldn't focus on ANYTHING other than the events at lunch. To say she was hot and bothered would be an understatement. Now the day was done, and the girls were at the Crown Arcade, indulging in their post class ritual like they did everyday. Ami was sitting at the table with Makoto, reading a book while Makoto sipped her soda. Minako and Usagi were playing a racing game, and Rei was standing behind the two girls, mocking Usagi's inability to defeat Minako. Makoto stirred her straw in her drink, her mind racing. She slipped an ice cube into her mouth and crunched down on it.

"Oh my GOD….I have to go home and take a cold shower or something." Makoto thought to herself as she looked over at Minako once more.

"Stop looking at her damn you.." her inner monologue continued, "That's only making things worse, my god…am I shaking?" Makoto sighed, "How can I be trembling and be sweating at the same time?" Makoto let her head bash off the table, she groaned partly in pain and partly in frustration, "I'm gonna die from sexual frustration if I don't do something soon." She thought.

Quickly she reached up for another ice cube. She plopped it into her mouth and began crunching away. "What am I going to do?" she thought, "I cant keep this up anymore, I'm going to have a stroke."

Ami looked over her book at her tall friend as she began chewing on another cube of ice, "You're sexually frustrated." Stated Ami flatly. Makoto choked for the second time today.

"GAH! What?!" cried Makoto as she boggled at Ami's sudden, rather BLUNT, statement. "How do you figure?"

"Chewing on ice is a sign of sexual frustration." Said Ami, marking her book and setting it aside, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly." Said Makoto, trying to kill the conversation before it began.

Out of nowhere, Rei popped into the rather awkward intrusion into Makoto's personal life. "Sooo, Makoto's a little hot in the pants is she?"

"REI!!" Screamed Makoto in embarrassed anger. Ami simply turned red and looked down at her lap. "I am NOT HOT IN THE PANTS!"

Rei blinked, "Well, that was loud."

Makoto looked around the arcade, to her horror everyone was now staring at her. Minako and Usagi blinked in confusion, and then proceeded to burst into a fit of loud laughter. Makoto turned deep crimson and slumped back into her seat, whishing she was dead.

Ami managed to regain her composure and looked at Makoto, "So, why are you frustrated?"

Rei smiled and chimed in "Yeah, c'mon we wont tell." She said as she took a seat next to her friend.

Makoto sighed, "It's really not any of your business…"

Ami nodded, "Mhmm, so I will just assume that it has to do with the incident at lunch today."

Makoto suddenly went wide eyed, "Damn Ami and her incredible skills of deduction." She thought to herself. But Makoto quickly covered, "No, GOD no."

Rei raised an eyebrow, "What happened at lunch?"

Ami giggled a little, but turned a light shade of red at the same time, "Minako basically molested Makoto."

Rei raised her other eyebrow, "Oh did she?"

Just then Minako and Usagi came back to the table.

"Did who do what?" asked Minako.

Makoto snapped her head back off the table, "Nothing NOTHING, no one did anything!"

Minako smiled, "Where you guys talking about me?"

Makoto laughed nervously, "What would make you think that?"

"Well, because as soon as Usagi and I come over here, the conversation goes from juicy gossip to, nothing." Said Minako, grinning wickedly at Makoto, who gulped in return.

"No, it wasn't you." Assured Makoto, Rei chuckled a little as her friend struggled.

"Oh, so it was me then?" asked Usagi, quivering her lower lip for effect.

"No NO!" Makoto back peddled.

"So it was me?" asked Minako again.

Makoto groaned, "Maybe okay, maybe it was."

Minako grinned devilishly, "Muwaha, my powers of deduction are incredible."

"Not as good as Ami's." Grumbled Makoto.

Ami smiled, unable to help herself, "So…you're implying that my theory about your frustration was correct?"

"NO!" Yelled Makoto, turning deeper crimson.

Rei laughed, "Oh man, this is evil."

"Okay, want me to tell you what's up?" Said Makoto lowly.

Everyone leaned in and Makoto sighed, this would NOT be the best time to confess her love to Minako, with everyone leaning around her in the arcade and grinning like devils. Makoto sighed heavily again and thought up the best lie she could.

"I had an uber crush on Taki, and now that he is gone I don't know what to do." She said, using the departed Starlights as an airtight excuse.

Everyone "awww'ed" at once. Everyone, that is, except for Rei.

"Ha, bullshit." She said.

Everyone looked at Rei.

"What's so hard to believe about that?" Asked Usagi.

Rei looked at everyone, "Because, if she liked Taki, we would have all known, she wouldn't have shut up about it."

Rei leaned in toward Makoto, "You like someone and don't want to tell us."

Makoto dropped her soda class to the table, spilling the ice, "ERRK…well…no that's not it."

Minako light up, "Yes it is, I know you well enough and it's obvious you're lying!"

Usagi leaned in now, "C'mon, who is it, tell us, spill."

Ami simply sighed and looked for her book, "It may be best to just let it die guys, she will never confess."

Rei snorted, Usagi groaned and Minako pouted.

"She's right, I'm not telling." Said Makoto as she cleaned up her spilt ice.

Minako gave Makoto her best puppy dog eyes, "Not even your best friend?"

Makoto felt her gut twist into a ball, "…eventually."

Minako smiled a little, "And you will make me the first to know right?"

Makoto sighed and picked up her empty cup and stood to get a refill, "Trust me you will have to be."

"Oh? Why?" asked Minako.

"Cause you're my best friend duh." Said Makoto, happy she could lie this time with ease.

Minako then seized Makoto, locking her arm with the tall brunette, "Damn straight, and remember, today…" She gave Makoto a sultry glare, "We became more." She said in a mock seductive voice.

Makoto stiffened, "Oh yeah…forgot about that."

Minako laughed loudly, "How could you forget?" She suddenly looked hurt, "Is it because I'm ugly?"

Makoto instantly resumed being flustered, "No, got no, you're the hottest girl I know." Makoto's heart instantly leapt into her throat, she figured she shouldn't have said that.

But Minako nodded, "Damn straight, you should consider yourself lucky to have such a drop dead sexy girlfriend."

Makoto sighed, feeling her stomach twist as she refilled her Coke, "People are going to start thinking we really ARE a couple if you don't stop."

Minako then turned and looked at Makoto, "And?"

Makoto froze, she didn't realize her coke was overflowing until Minako looked smiled.

"You're getting all wet." She said.

Makoto let out a barely audible whimper, "Wha'?

Minako pointed at Makoto's hand, "Your soda."

"OH!" Makoto quickly removed the cup from the drink station.

Minako giggled, "You're acting so weird." She waved at Usagi, "Usa, we need a new Makoto, I think I broke this one today!"

Makoto sighed, "If she only knew." She thought.

"Well, we can't just find another Makoto, she's one of a kind!" Yelled Usagi back.

Minako turned and looked at Makoto, "Yeah…she is." She said lowly.

Makoto froze AGAIN, this time in mid sip of her soda. Minako looked at Makoto and giggled.

"This is so much fun." Laughed the blonde as she ran back to the rest of the group. Leaving Makoto froze in place, wondering what the hell was going on.

1010101010

Minako ran over to Rei, the raven haired girl just smirked at her blonde friend.

"Keep this up and you're going to give her an aneurism." Said Rei.

Minako giggled, "I know, but she's too cute when she's flustered." The blonde simply waved at her tall brunette friend.

"I will get her to fess up." Thought the wicked blonde to herself.


	3. I trip when I walk next to you

Chapter 3, I trip when I walk next to you

Mercifully the rest of the time at the arcade went by without incident for Makoto. This was mostly in part to the fact that Makoto had refrained from speaking for the vast majority of the time. After about an hour everyone said goodbye and went their separate ways home. Makoto sighed in relief, the nice lonely walk home would do a lot to clear her mind she was sure.

"What am I getting into?" Makoto wondered, "Minako is killing me, I should have let her know right off that I didn't want to help her with this lie."

Makoto grinned to herself, "Then again, she wouldn't have taken no for an answer."

Then the gears in Makoto's head started to turn, WHY wouldn't she take no for an answer? And what did she mean when she said "This is so much fun." At the drink station? Was she teasing her intentionally? What the hell was going on? Makoto dropped her head and groaned, nearly walking into a light pole as she did so, she was oblivious to the world when she began to think about Minako.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Makoto made it home to her apartment. By the time she made it up the steps to her door she was both physically and emotionally exhausted. She fumbled with her key at the door and finally managed to open it. She sighed as the wonderful scent of a freshly Febreezed apartment caught her nostrils. There was no feeling quite as nice a coming home after a long and draining day.

Kicking off her shoes Makoto walked to her couch and collapsed face first into her pillows. She laid there for a moment before she heard it.

"beep beep beep"

Makoto groaned, the answering machine was beeping, and she didn't feel like getting up to see who the hell called. But the beeps kept beeping and Makoto couldn't stand it anymore. Dragging herself off the couch she walked over to the offensive machine and pressed play.

"Hi Mako-Chan," said an overly happy voice on the machine, "This is Usagi, and I was supposed to ask you if you were coming with us tonight, Minako wants to go to a Karaoke club, and seeing that its Friday we figured we could be out late no problem so…if you want to go," Usagi went on, Makoto couldn't help but think that she really needed to just shush, "we would love to have you so just call back whenever ok? Byyyeee!"

Makoto groaned, there was another message, "Hi Makoto, this is Rei, are you coming with us tonight? Call Usagi and let her know ok. Later." At least Rei was quick and to the point.

Makoto sighed and picked up the phone. She proceeded to dial Usagi's number,.

"Hi hi Mako-chan!" Said Usagi cheerily.

"Yo…umm, what's this whole karaoke thing now?" asked a sluggish Makoto.

"Yeah! What took you so long to call back?" asked Usagi, disregarding Makoto's question.

"Gee I don't know the two mile walk could have something to do with it." Makoto inwardly cursed at herself for being so grumpy, but Usagi simply giggled.

"Geez, someone is grumpy, see, that's why you need to come with us tonight."

Makoto sighed, "What time?"

"About an hour from now, sevenish." Said Usagi, still chipper as ever.

"Oh okay, I don't have anything else going on." Said Makoto. "Except sleep." She thought.

"YAY!" Cheered Usagi, the loud yell made Makoto wince in pain.

"Ok, talk to you then." Said Makoto.

"T T Y L" was the hyper blondes reply.

Makoto hung up the phone and growled. Truth be told, she hated going out sometimes. It was always a big to do, getting the right clothes, walking or waiting for the bus and what not. Makoto trudged over to her dressed to find clothes, she desperately need a new wardrobe. White t-shirts as far as the eye could see, jeans, sweaters, sweatshirts, all dull and uninteresting. Minako chastised her about this all the time, she also harassed her about how her underwear drawer was equally as boring, but Makoto often wondered why Minako cared about that. But that was who Makoto was, a plain ol' tough girl. She tried flashy and feminine back in junior high, but it was too expensive and not her. Ever since Galaxia, she had decided to just be herself and enjoy it. God knows she might not have too much longer to do so, it seemed death was becoming commonplace for her. Screw pleasing everyone else, when you could kick it at any moment, your personal happiness supercedes self-image.

But at times like this, Makoto wished she cared about her self-image just a BIT more.

After about twenty minutes of rummaging through her dresser, Makoto settled on a white baby T and blue ripped up jeans. Sure they were boyish, but they were a bit on the tight side so it all evened out between boyish and feminine, well, to her at least. Makoto groaned, why did she care. Then it hit her, after a couple minutes of thought, she wanted to show off a bit for Minako. Ok sure, maybe jeans and a t-shirt aren't "showing off" but they hugged her rather tightly, and she knew it showed her off in a subtle way. Maybe she would catch Minako checking her out, maybe that would be all the clarification she would need. Makoto giggled at herself.

"Why not walk into the club naked you nitwit, jesus give it up already." Her inner, defeatist self said.

But whatever, this was what she was going to wear, conscious be damned. Makoto redid her ponytail and slipped on her tennis shoes. She had fifteen minutes to get to Usagi's, she was sure she could make it in time.

10101010

At Usagi's, the rest of the girls were waiting patiently for their fifth member to arrive. The four sat on the second story balcony chatting amongst themselves. Usagi was bopping in and out, trying to make herself look as good as possible without being flirty, at least, so she said. Rei didn't so much care what she looked like, a pair of baggy jeans and a red sweater sufficed for her. Ami wore a long skirt and a white dress shirt, Minako taunted her saying she looked like a librarian. And then there was Minako herself, clad in a black cropped button up sleeveless shirt, a short jean jacket and a pair of black stretch pants with a silver chain belt. Rei sighed and shook her head, she knew what the blonde was planning.

"You are evil as hell Minako, I know I have told you this already." Whispered Rei, Ami had went inside to help Usagi get ready, leaving the two free to talk about Minako's sinister plan.

"Oh I know," said Minako with a wink, "But give me some credit, I could have worn less."

Rei rolled her eyes, "And looked like a tramp…regardless you know you're going to give her a heart attack."

Minako giggled, "Well, that's the plan."

Rei chuckled, "What, to kill Makoto?"

Minako smiled, "NO! Just to make her hot and bothered that's all."

The two turned their attention to the sidewalk, Makoto was walking up to Usagi's front door.

Rei looked Makoto over from the balcony, "Well, its good to see I'm not the only one who didn't dress up." She looked at Minako, waiting for her to crack some sort of remark on Makoto's choice of wardrobe. Minako, however, was oddly silent.

Minako was too busy looking Makoto over, sure her choice of clothing was uninteresting, but it managed to raise Minako's pulse a bit. Minako could have sworn she subconsciously liked her lips. But, how could she help herself? Makoto had unintentionally and subtly teased the blonde. Sure she was covered, but she was covered tightly, Minako leaned forward a bit and Rei shot her a worried glance.

Minako sighed, "Wow what a body."

Rei's eyebrows raised, "Whoa whoa whoa, time to derail the hormone express there Ms. Conductor."

Minako looked up at Rei, blushing slightly, "Oh c'mon, look at her, she's showing off all her best assets."

Rei laughed, "Looks like she's fully covered to me."

"Yeah, but it's just like a wrapper on candy Rei." Said Minako as she leaned back into her chair. She leaned her head back to look up at the sky and clear her mind of dirt thoughts, but instead of looking up at stars she looked up and saw a very terrified set of blue eyes.

"AMI-CHAN!?" Cried the startled blonde, Rei snapped around too at Minako's cry.

Ami looked traumatized for a moment, as would any person who just heard their friend refer to another friend as a piece of candy. But the blue haired girl quickly snapped out of her shock.

"Minako, I…well I sort of guessed but…wow." Said the startled genius.

Rei grinned, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since the hormone train derailed." Replied Ami. Rei simply broke into laughter as Minako turned red.

Ami sat down next to Rei and looked critically at Minako, "A piece of candy? Don't you find that comparison a bit degrading?"

Minako sighed, "Maybe a little but…oh man, you have no idea how badly I want to just…"

Rei cut her off, as Ami nearly turned purple, "We get the point ok!"

Suddenly the girls heard Usagi and Makoto talking as they approached the balcony themselves.

"Okay, quiet now." Said Rei, Ami and Minako quickly nodded and quickly acted casual.

1010101010

Makoto waited for what seemed like an hour at the front door, which wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't so chilly. Makoto cursed herself for forgetting her jacket. She could hear Minako and Rei chatting to one another, every once and a while a giggle would intermingle. Makoto smiled, she loved how Minako's giggles sounded. Quickly the brunette mentally slapped herself for being so sappy.

"Get over her, get over her." She repeated over and over in her head.

Mercifully the door finally flung open, a grinning Usagi on the other side.

"MAKO-CHAN!" cried the girl as she flung herself onto her tall friend, pulling her into a violent hug.

"Hey, why are you so excited?" Asked Makoto drolly.

"Cause I didn't think you were going to show up." Said the sunny blonde.

Makoto smiled at her, she was dressed in a pink sweater and blue knee length pleated skirt, she was epitome of giggly innocence.

"Everyone is upstairs, c'mon." said Usagi, leading her tired friend upstairs.

Usagi started going on and on about how fun tonight was going to be, and Makoto simply returned agreements, when Usagi was excited it was best to just nod and smile. The two made their way out onto the balcony where everyone was standing, ready to go. Makoto's eyes went straight to Minako. Makoto gulped, Minako was drop dead sexy, and she knew it. Her shirt showed off her flat stomach, and her blue-jeweled belly button ring complimented the scenery nicely. And her pants hung to her long legs in a way that made Makoto turn to jelly.

"If I survive this night I'm gonna need a cold shower again." Thought the distressed girl.

She looked back at Minako, who was obviously aware of Makoto's wandering eyes. Makoto could have sworn she saw Minako wink slyly at her. Makoto gulped, she was on the verge of going comatose when a slap to the back of the head snapped her from her hormone induced trance. She turned to see Rei staring at her, a playful smirk on her face.

"C'mon, we're leaving." Said the raven haired girl, grinning.

Makoto simply nodded and looked to Minako, she held the door to the living room for her friend, "Ladies first." She said.

Minako nodded, "Why thank you, how polite." She said with mock surprise.

Minako giggled and walked inside, Makoto in tow like a lost puppy.

Rei walked over to Makoto as she walked into the room.

"Views better from back there anyways right?" She whispered into Makoto's ear.

Makoto simply coughed a little, "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, trying to keep her composure. Rei simply chuckled, this was going to be a long night for poor Makoto. She knew what Minako had planned for the hapless brunette, and it was going to be good.


	4. Life of the Party

Chapter 4, Life of the Party

The walk to the club had been unbearable for Makoto, but for once it wasn't because of Minako. No, this time it was the weather. Makoto, in her apparent rush to find clothes that weren't stained by some accident in the kitchen or ripped from fixing something in her apartment, had never taken the time to think to grab a jacket. Which would be all well and good if it wasn't October. It was already dark, the air was chilly, and Makoto was shivering.

"Well, at least I DIDN'T go naked." She thought to herself.

Minako looked over at her tall friend, "Cold are we?"

Makoto chuckled and nodded a little, "Yeah, a bit I suppose, nothing to worry about though."

Minako smiled warmly, "Well so long as you don't get sick."

Ami coughed a little, "You know, certain scientists have proven that being sick doesn't increase your chances of becoming ill."

Usagi giggled, "You need a theme song that plays, and then a little narration that says, "And now for an educational moment with Ami" every time you say something like that."

Everyone laughed a little, even Ami herself, "I'm sorry Usagi, I can't help it if intelligence is my specialty." Ami grinned, "Think of all the times it has saved us in battle."

Rei smiled, "Well if we ever go to fight a cold virus we will know that BEING cold wont make it stronger."

"And knowing is half the battle." Laughed Usagi. Rei and Minako giggled as well, leaving Makoto and Ami oblivious to the joke.

"You joke Rei, but what would YOU consider to be your specialty?" poked Makoto.

"ESP, durrrr, how many times have my "bad feelings" proven to be a new enemy or something?" Retorted Rei.

Rei then turned back towards the brunette, "And what's yours? Hitting things real hard?"

Makoto turned frustrated, "My skills at hitting stuff, as you so kindly put it, have saved us plenty of times."

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I was thinking that they just got you hurt a lot."

Makoto huffed a bit and crossed her arms, she looked down at her shoes, "Only cause I'm trying to protect you guys." She muttered.

Minako perked up, "Enough of that Rei, Makoto is strong, brave, always there to risk her life for us when we need protected."

Minako put a finger under Makoto's down-turned chin and gently lifted, brining Makoto's eyes to meet her own, "Don't get all sad Makoto, we all appreciate you."

Makoto felt a twinge of blush cross her face, "Thanks…"

"Some of us appreciate you more than others." Coughed Ami, under her breath.

"hmm?" asked Makoto, not picking up on the blue haired girls statement.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about something I saw earlier." Laughed Ami, noticing the death glare Minako was shooting her.

Rei chuckled, "You have to know I was joking, right?"

Makoto nodded and smiled a bit, "Of course Rei, I know when you're joking and when you're just being a bitch."

Everyone laughed a little, Rei just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Usagi squealed suddenly and everyone's attention diverted to her, she was staring at the club, a huge line stretched out around the corner.

"All this for Karaoke night?" asked Rei, confused.

"Damnit! It's Friday, its not Karaoke night its dance night." Hissed Minako.

Ami sighed and turned around, "Well, doesn't look like we're going in, a shame really." She said sarcastically.

Minako laughed, "What's wrong, don't like club dancing?" she quizzed Ami, smiling wolfishly.

Ami shook her head, "Of course I don't, all that nasty rubbing against one another, totally philistine."

Rei sighed, "Yeah, I don't care for it much either, I always have some random guy rubbing against me, it never ends well for him…"

Usagi shrugged, "Meh, doesn't matter to me, Mamo-chan will be meeting me here, so I'm staying."

Rei rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Well if you're staying then we HAVE to stay, at least until Mamoru gets here."

Minako smiled, "C'mon, lets go in then."

Makoto sighed, "Yeah, lets just waltz right in."

Minako grabbed the tall girl by the wrist, "You don't know me very well do you?"

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "Huh, what do you mean by that?"

Minako grinned evilly and led Makoto to the door, "Follow my lead."

Makoto planted her feet, "NO! NO NO NO!"

"What?" asked Minako innocently.

"Last time I followed your lead I ended up being your faux girlfriend." Said Makoto, almost looking terrified.

"Aww c'mon it will be fun." Said Minako.

Makoto groaned and resigned herself to her fate as Minako dragged her to the door, "Follow me guys."

Everyone sighed and reluctantly followed the crazed blonde, quickly she walked up to the doorman, "Can we get in?"

The tall man lowered his sunglasses and looked at the girls in front of him, "Hmm, you ladies are hot and all, but the que is full."

Makoto opened her mouth to have it out with the bouncer but Minako twisted her wrist a little.

"Ow..what the…?" she winced.

Minako put on her best puppy dog eyes for the bouncer, "Please, it would mean a lot to my girlfriend and I."

The man smiled, "Girlfriend eh?"

Suddenly Makoto found her lips locked with Minako's AGAIN, Makoto nearly jumped out of her skin, Minako pulled away after a moment, she then looked at the bouncer.

Behind the two, every man in the line began to whoop and cheer, "Yes, girlfriend, let us on that floor and I guarantee you the men will stay." Cooed Minako.

The man smiled and let the girls in, Ami was covering her eyes, Usagi seemed terrified, and Rei had a very VERY knowing smirk on her face. Makoto, well Makoto looked angry, she waited until the group got inside the club and yanked on Minako's arm, pulling her to the bathroom.

"With me, NOW." She snarled.

Minako yelped as she was dragged into the lavvy, Makoto slammed the door behind them.

"Look here! I don't appreciate you using me to get what you want!" yelled Makoto.

Minako recoiled a bit, "But why?"

Makoto rolled her eyes, "Because, I get sick of you making me look like a lesbian just to make you life easier, you might not mind having that reputation, but I do!"

Minako sighed, "Why Makoto, we're more than likely never going to see any of these people again."

Makoto grumbled, "Because Minako, what if a guy in line as looking at me going, wow she's hot, and now he thinks I'm attached."

"Here," Makoto thought, "Here is where I will get her to fess up that she likes me."

Minako laughed, "Makoto I know you like someone, I know you would turn anyone down that asked you out cause you're so hung up on this person."

"Here," Minako thought, "Here is where I will get her to fess up that she likes me."

Makoto's mind raced, "Oh god, who does she think I like?"

But Minako killed the conversation, "It's all in good fun Makoto, if you can't just lighten up about it, I will stop okay?"

Now Makoto didn't know what to do, she actually LOVED the attention Minako gave her, it was just frustrating her that she was inadvertently (so Makoto thought) teasing her at the same time.

"Errr..well…I guess I could…well…lighten up a bit." Stuttered Makoto.

Minako grinned, "Okay then, now lets get out there and dance."

"I've got you right where I want you now shy girl." Thought Minako.

"Oh gods I'm screwed." Thought Makoto.

Minako led Makoto out onto the floor by the hand, she saw the other girls sitting at a table minding their own business and waved at them. They all waved back, Mamoru was there now and Usagi's attention was firmly devoted to him, but Ami and Rei were watching intently.

Minako turned back to Makoto, who looked absolutely terrified, Minako smiled, "You liked to dance I thought."

Makoto coughed, "Yeah…dance, this ISN'T dancing," she looked at all the couples, bodies pressed against one another, "This is sex with your clothes on, and in public."

Minako smiled, suddenly she was up tight against Makoto, "C'mon, you don't like it at all?"

Makoto's body temperature suddenly shot through the roof, "Err..ummm.."

Minako began moving to the beat of the music, "Lighten up Makoto, c'mon get into the swing of things."

Makoto suddenly felt light headed, she wasn't moving at all, Minako raised an eyebrow, "You okay?"

Makoto nodded a little, "Y…yeah Im…well fine..I.."

Suddenly, to Minako's surprise, Makoto plummeted to the floor face first, hitting with a thump. Minako "eep'ed" in surprise as Rei and Ami ran over to the two.

"Oh my god I told you that you we're gonna kill her!" yelled Rei.

Minako was nearly panicking, "Oh I didn't mean to, help her, help her up!"

Ami sighed, "She's okay, she just passed out."

Rei looked up at Minako, "Jeez…take it easier on her from now on."

Minako whimpered as she helped Rei escort Makoto to a seat. They plopped her down in the booth everyone was sitting at. Usagi turned her attention to Makoto and yelped in surprise, Makoto's forehead had a small cut that was bleeding.

"What did you do to her?" asked Usagi.

"Nothing!" defended Minako.

Slowly Makoto's eyes opened, the world for her was s bit hazy, Minako leaned in close.

"Ohmigod are you okay Mako-chan?" she asked.

Makoto groaned, her head was pounding, "Yeah, just a headache, did I pass out?"

Ami nodded, "Yes, are you okay?"

Makoto nodded, "I'm okay, really, I've just been a bit sleep deprived lately, ya know, studying for the test and all."

Then it struck Makoto, "And I haven't eaten anything today…"

"You didn't eat before you came here?" asked Rei.

"I was too busy trying to find something to wear that Mina…eerr..I would like." Makoto mentally punched herself, she couldn't believe that slipped out.

Minako smiled to herself, inside she cheered, Makoto just unwillingly fessed up, but it still wasn't official, she played off the statement like nothing happened.

"Well, why don't we leave this place and get a bite to eat eh?" said Minako, smiling kindly at Makoto. The tall brunette nodded in reply.

With that, the girls all proceeded to make their way outside, Makoto holding a bloodied napkin to her forehead. This gathered a few very worried looks from he patrons outside. Once outside, everyone decided to go to the Crown Parlor for some food, it wasn't too far away.

Minako looked up at Makoto, "You okay?" she asked worriedly.

Makoto gave a half-cocked smile, and looked at the blonde from underneath her bloody napkin, "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm tough."

Minako felt her heart race at Makoto's grin, Makoto was so..well…awesome. Here was a girl who had just bashed her head open, and still smiled confidently and assured she was fine. Minako most definitely would not mind being held in Makoto's strong arms, to be protected by her. Makoto waved her hand in front of Minako's face, snapping her from her reverie.

"You okay Minako?" asked Makoto worriedly.

Minako quickly nodded, "Yep."

Then she looked back to Makoto, "By the way, you did a good job."

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "Huh? At what, passing out?"

Minako shook her head, "No, I like what you're wearing, a lot."

Makoto stopped and thought, and then smiled a goofy grin, "Oh?"

Minako then giggled and ran over to Rei, she walked next to the raven haired girl and whispered something to her before looking back to wave at Makoto.

Makoto waved back, totally smitten.


	5. Time to Fess Up

Chapter 5, Time to Fess Up

What was going on, Makoto wondered, was Minako confirming that she liked her choice of clothing a sort of affirmation that she liked her? Makoto smiled to herself as she watched Minako chat to Rei.

"God I love her…" she thought to herself.

Makoto snapped herself out of it again, "Come on kid, snap out of it, don't get ahead of yourself." She thought.

Meanwhile Minako was whispering to Rei, "She admitted it, didn't you hear her, she said she was dressing to impress me."

Ami shook her head, "A Freudian slip in a time of head trauma does not count as an admission of her feelings for her."

Both Rei and Minako turned to look at Ami.

"Whoa, wait," said Rei, "Since when have you been caring about this?"

Ami simply shrugged.

Minako turned to Rei, "Well, does it count?"

Rei shoot her head as well, "Nope, it doesn't count, she has to look at you and say, "Minako I have feelings for you, I love you ect."

Minako sighed, "Fine, shouldn't be too hard."

Minako walked back to Makoto as they continued on to the restaurant, "How you holding up eh?"

Makoto smiled again, "Good, the bleeding's stopped, gotta love senshi healing."

Minako smiled happily, "Well I'm happy to hear you are doing better, that's for sure."

Suddenly, something crashed in the alley next to the girls, all of them jumped, startled. Out of the shadowy passage, a humped shape emerged, two glowing red eyes pierced out of the darkness.

Rei froze, "Remember those bad feelings I mentioned earlier?

Everyone nodded, "You're having one now right?" stated Minako.

Rei nodded.

Suddenly the shape sprang from the shadows, diving at the girls and Mamoru, it wasn't human, that much was for certain. It was nasty, scaly with a nasty turtle like beak, strings of black hair hung from its bald head. It had particularly nasty claws on its webbed hands and feet, and a turtle like shell adorned its back.

"A kappa?" asked Rei in surprise as she dodged a swipe of the creature's claws.

Ami yelped as it turned towards her, "I thought these only lived near water!" she yelled as she dodged it with perfect grace.

People were scattering off the sidewalks, "Crap guys, we can't transform here, not with all these people around." Growled Makoto.

Suddenly, a loose piece of concrete sailed through the air and struck the kappa in the head with a thump. Makoto turned to see Minako standing in the alley, waving at the Kappa.

"Hey ugly, come get me!" she yelled.

Makoto froze in horror as the Kappa charged the blonde, "What are you doing?!"

Minako ran into the alley, "Follow me guys!"

Everyone ran into the alley after Minako, she was drawing the Kappa into the alley where everyone could transform without being seen, and so long as the Kappa was with them it couldn't get away. But, Minako questioned her motives as soon as she saw the dead end in the alley. She backed against it as the red-eyed monster licked its beak with its snake like tongue.

"Mmm…you look tasty, I will enjoy eating you I'm sure." Hissed the monster.

Minako froze as the beast charged her, it dove towards the terrified girl, beak wide open and gnashing. Minako shut her eyes and waited.

"WHUMP!" Minako opened her eyes to see Makoto, or Sailor Jupiter as it where, pinning the creature to the wall by its shoulders, gritting her teeth in anger.

"Leave her alone you ugly fuck." Snarled the angry senshi of thunder.

The kappa sneered and kicked Jupiter in the thigh with its clawed foot, gashing her flesh open. Jupiter cried out in pain and fell to her knee, the strike had taken her by surprise. To Jupiter's horror the monster, instead of finishing her, turned toward Minako who had pulled out her pen to transform. The creature set itself to spring at Minako again, and that's when Jupiter acted.

In one swift motion, Jupiter placed herself in front of Minako, pressing herself against the smaller girl. In an agonizing moment, she felt the kappa's claws shred into her back. Jupiter cried out in agony, tears of pain spilling into her eyes, but still she stood there, shielding Minako with her body as the kappa flailed and gashed into her, lacerating her back, arms, legs, trying to remove her from between itself and its prey.

That's when Mars stepped in, with an accurately placed flame sniper attack she struck the Kappa, lighting it aflame. The kappa quickly turned and released Jupiter, facing towards the senshi that attacked it. It let out a gurgling cry as it sprang towards her, only to receive a spray of sharp shards of ice to the face, sending it down. The kappa flailed and thrashed before bursting into a cloud of dust with a high-pitched scream.

Meanwhile, Jupiter had collapsed onto Minako, her weight resting on the smaller girl. She pressed her hands against the wall behind the blonde and steadied herself, gasping for air and hissing in pain. She turned her teary green eyes and looked at Minako, who was staring, a look of shock and guilt in her eyes. But Jupiter forced an arrogant grin.

"You okay?" asked the senshi of Jupiter.

Minako was dumbstruck, suddenly she burst into tears and clutched her wounded friend close.

"Ow OW back's cut, back's cut!" protested Jupiter.

Minako cried a little, "Oh I'm so sorry, sorry…"

Jupiter grinned, "Don't be it doesn't hurt that bad."

Minako shook her head, "No, I'm sorry for not being able to defend myself." She said still crying.

Jupiter gently lifted Minako's face too look at her own, "That's what I'm here for, to protect you."

Minako felt herself melt inside, suddenly she knew what it felt like to be Lois Lane, and Makoto was her Superman, or Superwoman as it was. Minako couldn't help herself, she leaned forward and planted her lips firmly to her saviors. This wasn't a mock kiss like the others before, this one was a real, passionate kiss. And to Minako's delight, Makoto didn't object.

Minako pulled away, "Makoto, I have to tell you something…I..I….."

Makoto smiled, it took all her inner strength to not jump up and cheer like an idiot, so she simply nodded and finished Minako's sentence, hoping her guess was right, "I love you too Aino Minako."

The two then proceeded to lock into another passionate kiss.

"Awwwwwwww CUUUUTE!" exclaimed Usagi, pulling the two from their kiss. This time both girls blushed at the same time.

Ami, now de-transformed, quickly ran over to Makoto, who also slipped out of her transformation, and inspected the girls wounds. Ami smiled to herself, they were already nearly fully healed.

"You're lucky Makoto." Chastised Ami.

Makoto smiled, "Like I said, senshi healing is a wonderful thing."

Minako looked at Makoto, "Still hungry?" Makoto simply smiled in reply.

"Sure, I'm up for food." Makoto stood up and hissed, her body, although almost completely healed, was still horribly sore.

Ami sighed, "You should go home, we can call for take out."

Rei nodded, "I'm curious as to where this kappa came from, but what the hell, we can discuss that at Mako-chans."

Minako smiled at Makoto, "Think I can stay the night?"

Again, Makoto found herself blushing.

Minako smiled and wrapped herself around Makoto's right arm, "Oh by the way Mako-chan, I was going to say that I never take you for granted."

Makoto blinked, "Eh? What are you talking about."

Minako smiled, "When you said you love me, that wasn't what I was trying to say, I was trying to let you know that I appreciate your protection and never take you for granted."

Makoto was simply stunned silent.

But Minako giggled, "Regardless, you took the words right out of my mouth."

Makoto chuckled a little, "Yeah…well…."

Minako looked up at Makoto with a fake pouting face, "You DID mean it didn't you."

"OF COURSE!" Exclaimed Makoto, hoping Minako didn't think she was lying for some reason.

But Minako switched back into her normally happy mood.

"Im just kidding, I just love to see you squirm that's all." Grinned the blonde.

Makoto rubbed the back of her neck, "Greeaaat."

"Hey, you're damn cute when you're frustrated okay?" Stated Minako.

Makoto sighed, "I'm glad you think so…"

Minako nodded, "So, about me spending the night…"

Makoto blushed, "Well…if your parents don't mind…"

Minako smiled, "They won't, after all, what is there to suspect?"

Makoto rolled her eyes, "If they only knew…."


	6. My Passion take Advantage

Chapter 6 My Passion Takes Advantage

It had only taken a few more minutes for everyone to get back to Makoto's. But, they didn't manage to actually get TO her apartment for about a half an hour. Usagi saying goodnight to Mamoru was NEVER a quick thing, and by the time it was over, everyone was so sick of smoochy smoochy talk that they all were grateful they were single. Finally, the long goodbye was over and everyone set out up stairs to Makoto's.

It was always a long walk up the steps to Makoto's fourth story apartment, and, even though everyone else complained about the exhausting climb, Makoto didn't mind it. It was one of the many ways she stayed in shape. But, tonight, by the time she reached the fourth floor, she was worn out. Ami, the whole way up, was informing Makoto that this climb, while helpful to a healthy person, was a bad idea for someone suffering from wounds and exhaustion. But, of course, Makoto was stubborn and continually insisted to Ami that she was fine.

But, by the time they reached Makoto's door, it was obvious to everyone that she WASN'T fine.

Once at the blue metal door, Makoto fumbled with her key ring, seemingly unable to remember which of the damn keys was her apartment key. Minako sighed and gently took the keys from the tall girls hand. After a couple seconds, she found the appropriate key and unlocked the door. Makoto simply blinked.

"How did you know which key was the door key?" asked Makoto.

Minako giggled, "Cause I used to stalk you when you went running at night."

Makoto blinked again, "You're….not serious are you?"

Minako simply giggled and walked inside, leaving Makoto frozen in the doorway. It took Rei shoving her through the door to move Makoto.

"C'mon Mako-chan you know she is messing with your head." Grumbled Rei.

The raven-haired girl then shot a look at Minako, "You ARE joking right?"

Minako simply laughed, "Of course, I'm not THAT weird."

Usagi stepped in the door next and immediately made her way to the fridge, looking for loose food or leftovers. Makoto was too tired to yell at her, and decided it acceptable to give the hyper blonde free reign over any leftovers or whatnot. Ami stepped inside last, closing the door behind her, she took one look around the apartment and blinked.

"Makoto, this place is a mess." Stated Ami, "That's so unlike you."

The place was indeed "a mess". Clothes were spread across the floor, Makoto's bed was messy and unmade. Empty cups littered her coffee table, next to open text books and an empty bento box.

Makoto nodded at Ami, "Yeah well, it tends to get like this when I'm studying."

Makoto quickly set about cleaning the living room, picking up the bento box and cups first. Rei began sorting through the books on the table, sorting them into a pile and preparing to place them into the drawer from which they came. Makoto quickly looked back at Rei, heat rising into her face.

"Err…no need to help me, just leave those there I will sort them out." Stammered Makoto.

"Oooooh what's this?" Inquired Rei, pulling a manga from the pile.

Makoto literally jumped the couch between her and Rei, causing Ami to startle and Minako to laugh. Rei quickly stepped away, holding the book open while she looked through it.

"Makoto you dirt dirty girl, this is a Yuri manga." Teased Rei.

Makoto was becoming frustrated, "Yeah, and it's mine, give it back!"

"What exactly WERE you studying?" Giggled Usagi as she emerged from the kitchen with a bowl full of vanilla pudding.

Rei held the manga close to her face, "Apparently she was studying the proper use of fuzzy handcuffs."

Makoto quickly snatched the manga from Rei, blushing furiously, "Please do NOT go through my books okay?"

Rei giggled, "But why, there seems to be a lot we don't know about you."

"Yeah, well, no offense, but you don't need to know it either." Said Makoto as she quickly tossed her books into the cabinet.

Ami was simply sitting on the couch shaking her head, "After all she has been through today you would think you guys would give her some peace."

Usagi and Rei simply broke into a fit of giggles, Makoto grunted and crossed her arms. Minako…..

Makoto quickly looked over to see Minako flipping through the questionable manga. Makoto slapped herself for leaving the cabinet open. Minako looked up from the book and smiled at Makoto, then winked. Makoto gulped dryly as Minako placed the book back in the cabinet and closed it.

Suddenly a pillow to the face brought Makoto free from her dirty thoughts.

"I was TALKING to you." Called Usagi.

Makoto removed the offending cushion from her face and looked at Usagi, "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment."

Usagi sighed, "I was asking you, do you want to go to the mall tomorrow?"

Makoto shrugged, "Naw, I think I will pass, I don't really have anything I want to buy."

Minako quickly bounced over to Makoto's dresser, "Oh I bet I can find some things you need, time to inspect the wardrobe."

Makoto covered her face with her hands, "No Minako, I like my wardrobe just the way it is."

Minako looked up at Makoto critically, "What? Torn up jeans and faded t-shirts?"

Makoto simply shrugged.

Minako sighed huffily, "That may be fine for Haruka, but you Makoto have much nicer assets than Haruka."

Rei raised an eyebrow, "Meaning?"

Minako stopped and huffed a little, "Oh come on, admit it, Makoto is ten times hotter than Haruka."

Rei simply recoiled a little, "To tell you the truth I don't think I can admit that."

Minako put her hands on her hips, "And why not?"

Makoto sunk back into the couch, placing the pillow back over her face wishing for death.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Because I'm not a lesbian, DUH!"

Usagi smiled, "Admitting a girl is pretty doesn't make you a lesbian Rei."

"Pretty, and HOT are two different things." Grumbled Rei.

"Sounds like SOMEONE is uncomfortable with her sexuality." Stated Ami, smirking from behind a random book she had produced.

Rei quickly glared at the bookworm, "Oh? This coming from YOU."

Ami set her book aside, "Meaning?"

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you didn't have a crush on Makoto at one time." Said Rei.

Ami simply turned red, a look of shock crossing her face, "What? No never!"

A broad grin crossed Rei's face, "Oh, and asking her to dance with you that one school dance was just an act of friendship."

"Of course!" Yelped Ami.

Rei simply smiled and sat back in her chair, a strange look of victory crossing her face.

Ami picked her book up off the couch and began reading again, "Besides, even if I DID have a "crush" on Makoto at one point in time, I certainly don't have one now, I have my Urawa."

Rei smiled, "Okay, I will give you that much, even if you two don't see each other all that often."

Ami sighed, "It may be a long distance relationship, but it works for me."

Usagi giggled to herself, "Of course I am not a lesbian, I have my Mamo-chan."

Minako giggled, "AND you have his balls in a jar next to your bed."

Usagi winced, "Ewww, that's gross."

"She didn't mean literally." Mumbled Makoto from beneath her pillow shield.

Rei smiled, "Minako means, you've got him whipped."

"Ooooh okay." Said Usagi nodding a little.

Rei looked over at Minako, "Why have you emptied Makoto's Dresser?"

Minako smiled and giggled happily, "'Cause, I'm inspecting her wardrobe."

"She does this often." Said Makoto, still hiding behind her pillow.

Minako nodded in agreement, "Indeed, but you never take my advice."

Makoto pulled the pillow from her face finally, "Namely because you always suggest that I wear LESS."

Minako's lips curled into a rather seductive smile, "And now you know why."

Makoto placed the pillow back over her face and slumped back down.

"Should we leave you two alone?" asked Usagi, mischievously.

Rei smiled, "Actually, I'm going to have to go home and meditate, I want to see if I can find the source of that kappa from earlier tonight."

Ami nodded as well, "Yes, I think I will go along with her, I'm sure I can help her."

Usagi finished off the pudding, "I think I'm going to stay here, maybe have some more pudding or…ow ow ow." Rei cut her off by grabbing her by the ear.

"Maybe you should come with US." Said Rei from behind clenched teeth.

"But…" Usagi stopped in mid sentence when Rei whispered into her ear.

"Ohhhh, never mind, I got to go with them guys, see ya!" said Usagi giddily.

Minako and Makoto barely had time to say goodbye before the three were out the door.

"That was abrupt…" said Makoto blinking.

Minako nodded, "Well, that's a good thing, cause we got some work to do."

Makoto sighed, "Okay then, get on with it."

Minako giggled triumphantly, "Well, for one, I see only about three pairs of shorts in here."

Makoto nodded, "Well it IS fall, AND I don't see much need in wearing shorts in the summer, the heat doesn't bother me that much."

Minako sighed a bit, "That's not the point, these knee length skate boarder shorts don't exactly do you justice ya know?"

"No I don't know." Said Makoto, puzzled.

Minako walked over to Makoto and sat on the couch next to her, "Makoto, you know what drives me crazy when I see you in your fuku?"

Makoto sighed, "Is this going to be PG-13 or R?"

Minako giggled a bit, "I find myself getting distracted by these." Minako emphasized her point by placing her hand on Makoto's jean covered thigh.

"Wha..what, my jeans." Said Makoto, playing dumb.

Minako rolled her eyes, "You're legs, c'mon Makoto don't play silly, you're like 90 leg, yet you take no strides to show that off."

Makoto felt herself growing warmer and warmer, Minako STILL hadn't removed her hand, "Well…I'm not really a show off ya know."

Minako smiled, "Then why work out?"

"Cause I like being in shape." Said Makoto flatly.

"Well, you're definitely in shape, now flaunt that tight body damn you!" said Minako in a demanding voice.

"Nooo, I think I will pass." Said Makoto, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Why?" asked Minako, tilting her head to one side.

"Because, it's not who I am." Said Makoto, still blushing furiously.

"Not even for me?" asked Minako, pouting a little.

Makoto sighed, "Why do you have to do this to me?"

Minako smiled, "Cause I know guilt tripping works with you."

Makoto groaned a bit, "Yeah…damn you anyhow."

Minako hummed happily and bounced back over to the pile of clothes, "Now, your shirts aren't bad, nothing to show off your belly, but they all seem tight enough to show off your other nice "assets" if you know what I mean."

Makoto nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean."

Then Minako came to the third and most terrifying pile, "Now, your underwear…"

Makoto groaned, "Lets not get into this okay?"

"Boxer briefs?" asked Minako quizzically.

"Yes boxer briefs, they're nice when I work out." Said Makoto, nodding in emphasis.

"Okay then, boxer briefs and sports bras aside, your underwear drawer is nothing but a sea of white Hanes." Protested Minako.

"And? Listen Minako, they're cheap, simple and comfortable." Said Makoto in a matter of fact tone.

"And boring." Teased Minako.

"Why do I need exciting underwear?" asked Makoto, a little peeved.

Minako looked up at Makoto, "Cause I want to see you in some."

Makoto's mouth went dry, "Yeah…well…."

Minako sat next to Makoto and cuddled up close to her, "Isn't that a good enough reason?"

Makoto simply nodded dumbly as Minako lightly kissed Makoto on the lips, "Hmmhmm, I think I can get used to this." Said the blonde.

Makoto smiled a little, "Yeah, me too."

Minako pulled back a bit, "Kino Makoto, are you finally lightening up?"

Makoto smiled, "Maybe a little."

Minako threw her arms around Makoto's neck, "Good."

Minako quickly pulled Makoto into a rather passionate, if not a bit forceful, kiss. But Makoto didn't complain, hell, she was thrilled. This was about five years of pent up hidden passion coming to the surface in the span of one day and night, and it was bound to be a bit hard to contain.

For Minako, this was wonderful, no more hiding her feelings and attraction. No, now she could just go all out. Makoto was hers now, sure maybe it sounded a bit selfish, but this is what she had wanted for a while now. Every time she dated a guy, she never felt quite happy. She wanted Makoto, badly. And it was weird to the blonde, she felt not a twinge of attraction to any other girl, just Makoto. What was it about her, was it something from the silver millennium? Why did she care? All that mattered was, she like Makoto, WANTED Makoto, NEEDED Makoto, and now she had her.

The kissing between the two became more and more frantic and heated, Makoto's eyes widened as Minako flipped her onto her back onto the couch. Minako pulled back a bit, taking a moment to breath.

"You're not to bad at this." Said the blonde, trying to catch her breath.

Makoto giggled a little, "That's weird cause I've never done this before."

"You've never made out?" asked the blonde, cocking her head to the side.

Makoto simply shook her head no, Minako smiled wolfishly, "Well then, tonight should prove to be a very VERY educating experience."

Minako dove back down onto Makoto, kissing her frantically, from her lips to her neck. Makoto's mind swirled, this was more amazing of an experience than she had ever imagined. She had to wonder if it was natural for her heart to be beating as fast as it was. She worried for a moment that she was going to have a heart attack. Suddenly she felt two hands under her shirt, holding onto her sides. Her heart rate jumped up again and Makoto was now worrying about her well being.

Minako pulled away again, "Wow, your stomach is tight."

"Err…well..mmph!" Minako's lips quickly silenced Makoto.

Minako couldn't help herself, quickly she began trying to pull Makoto's shirt over her head, but it was apparent that Makoto was oblivious to what she was trying to do. She tugged again, but Makoto kept kissing her and wasn't helping at all.

"Hey dummy, I'm trying to get your shirt off here." Said Minako giggling, breaking away from Makoto for a moment.

"Oh..OH!" said Makoto as she quickly placed her arms over her head.

Minako made short work of the shirt and looked down at Makoto smiling, "Your bra is boring."

Makoto groaned, "Oh just drop it and get back down here."

Minako obliged, returning her lips to Makoto. Minako's hands had just began to work on Makoto's pants when the door to Makoto's apartment slowly opened.

"Hello?" Came a small voice, it was Ami.

A sudden shriek from the couch brought the blue haired girls attention to her two friends, on the couch. Ami yelp, covered her eyes and fell back out the door in shock.

"AMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Screamed Makoto.

"I..I..I left my book, and well, I knocked and…no one answered so…" Ami stammered from in the hall.

Makoto looked up at Minako, who seemed to be seething with frustration, "I think I'm laying on her book…"

"You were having sex on my book?!" Yelled Ami angrily.

"We weren't having sex!" Protested Minako. "Yet." She said lowly to Makoto.

Makoto couldn't help but blush.

"Just throw it out the door!" Came the voice from the hallway.

Makoto stood up, Minako smiled and stared at the girl, in her bra, pants unbuttoned, like something from a Fantasy Calendar that Minako would have on her wall.

Makoto blinked, "What?"

Minako giggled, "You really are clueless aren't you?"

"The book?" interrupted Ami.

Makoto looked down and picked up the book, she walked over to the door, using it to shield her body as she popped her head outside.

"Here….it's a bit bent…" Said Makoto apologetically.

"It's okay, trust me…thanks and uhhh…sorry." Said Ami as she quickly made her way to the elevator, trying to purge the image of her friends on the couch out of her mind.

Makoto turned her back to the door and leaned against it, shutting it. Reaching back she locked it.

"Now, where were we?" Grinned the normally awkward brunette.

Makoto ran over to her bed and jumped onto it, laying on her hack, "More room over here, c'mon."

Minako giggled excitedly and ran over, gently diving next to the brunette, "Now, about those pants.." Grinned Minako.

Makoto smiled and reached up, removing Minako's jean coat while Minako pulled her jeans down. Minako smiled and began kissing Makoto's stomach while Makoto awkwardly tried to unbutton Minako's shirt.

"You're making this harder than it needs to be." Growled Makoto.

Minako giggled and stopped for a moment, letting Makoto clumsily try to open her shirt. Makoto, however, became frustrated and popped a couple buttons off.

"Hey, I like this shirt." Complained Minako.

"Oh hush I will sew them back on later." Said Makoto as she pulled Minako's lips back to hers.

Makoto looked at Minako in her pink bra, lace and all. Makoto melted a little, it fit her perfectly. Makoto was waiting to wake up any moment, she had dreams about this before. And if THIS was a dream, she was going to hang herself.

Minako stopped for a moment when she noticed Makoto's hesitation, "Too fast?"

Makoto shook her head no, "No, just admiring the view."

Minako leaned closer to Makoto, "Oh?"

"Yeah…you're beautiful." Said Makoto, smiling.

"That was corny…but…cute." grinned Minako.

"Hey, I try." Said Makoto, pecking Minako on the lips.

"You succeed." Said Minako with a grin as she pulled Makoto back into a passionate kiss.

Now Makoto tried to start pulling on Minako's pants, trying to remove them. She had just slid them off Minako's waist when Minako jumped. A faint beeping filled the now silent room.

"Shit my phone's ringing!" Cried Minako reaching for her jacket.

"Why do we keep getting interrupted at the pants?" growled Makoto.

Minako kept opening pockets on her coat, "Damnit where is it?"

"Aww…c'mon leave it." Pouted Makoto.

Minako finally pulled it out of her jacket, "Found it!"

"Hang up on them." Teased Makoto.

"Shush it's my mom!" Said Minako, near panic.

Makoto sighed, this could prove to be bad.

After a couple of moments Minako hung up, huffily.

"I forgot to call her…" grumbled Minako.

"You gotta go?" Pouted Makoto.

"No..I told her we were studying really hard and I just forgot." Said Minako smiling.

Makoto laughed, "Did she buy that?"

"Who cares…" Said Minako.

Makoto laughed, she finally worked Minako's pants off of her and smiled.

"A pink thong? Somehow I'm not surprised." Said Makoto with a grin,

"Oh hush." Said Minako.

The two went right back to where they were, hoping for no more interruptions.


	7. A New Day Another Morning After

(((A quick message from the author: I want to thank all my readers who are reviewing this so kindly. Truthfully your input has been the force behind my continued updates. If the updates come in a bit slower now its because, quite simply, this story wasn't intended to be this long, nor this cheery. I usually only write dark, black coffee comedies/tragedies, most of my stories up to this point have been war and horror stories. This is my FIRST earnest romantic comedy. And well, it wasn't supposed to be that way. I will let you in on a little tidbit of trivia here. Makoto was supposed to die in chapter 5, hence the title. For you I will give ….. ((My life)). And Minako and Makoto's love confessions were to come moments before Jupiter passed away. However test audiences ((IE my friends)) looked at me like I had just slaughtered a basket of kittens when I mentioned this idea to them. So…quite simply, it didn't get included, and I decided to take a more touchy feely route that I'm not quite used to. But the story will continue, and don't expect it to take TOO dark of a turn. Think of this as American Pie…with monsters. Thanks a lot, RTD-Jupiter))

Chapter 7 A New Day another Morning After

Warmth, that was the first thing Makoto felt when she woke up, a strange warmth spread across her back. She sighed a little, it was nice, it felt like a heating blanket set on low. A very soft heating blanket…a soft and smooth heating blanket.

Minako.

Makoto opened her eyes, a little startled at first. Sure enough, the only thing covering her was the thick comforter on her bed. She thought it had been a dream, the night before. The night before….Makoto smiled and shivered thinking about it. Last night was a twisted memory of lucid and amazing passion. Passion she had no idea she was capable of holding within her. Well…she apparently couldn't hold it in…but that was picking nits. Minako's arms were wrapped tightly around Makoto's waist. Every time she moved a little, Minako would tighten her grasp, as if she was afraid Makoto was going to leave.

There was no way in hell Makoto was going to do that. At least, not until she got hungry.

This was a nice feeling, a feeling Makoto had never experienced before. Actually the last twenty-four hours had been rife with new feelings. New and AMAZING feelings, incredibly amazing feelings. Makoto grinned again at those new and amazing feelings. She liked them, very much, almost too much. Was there such a thing as enjoying that too much.

NAH!

Makoto reveled in her comfort for a few more moments before sitting up in the bed, holding the comforter over her chest. She scanned the bedside for her hastily discarded under garments, somehow they had been flung across the room and into the hall to the bathroom. Why didn't she remember THAT happening? Her clothes were still strewn across the couch, and her hair tie was nowhere to be found. What a night it had been.

Minako stirred when Makoto sat up, she looked at her new found love groggily.

"Why'd ya move?" She asked sleepily.

Makoto looked down at her and smiled, "I figured it would be best if I woke up and tried to clean up a bit."

Minako grabbed Makoto by the shoulder and pulled her down onto the bed.

"No…you're so warm…" groaned Minako, "Stay here a bit longer."

Makoto sighed and laid next to the sleepy blonde until she was finally ready to wake up again. A pinch to Makoto's back let her know that Minako was awake. Makoto jumped a little.

"What was that for?" asked the startled brunette.

Minako simply giggled and hugged Makoto close.

"Alright, I'm gonna get up and get us some breakfast." Stated Makoto as she pulled herself out of bed. Minako smiled happily.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Minako paused and smiled at Makoto who was standing there stark naked.

"Can't argue with the view." Said the blonde smiling.

"That's why you wanted me to wait until you woke up eh?" Said Makoto smirking.

Minako giggled, "Maybe it was a bit of the reason."

Makoto smiled and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank-top.

"Where's my hair tie?" Queried Makoto.

Minako smiled, "Dunno, it just sorta popped off."

Makoto walked behind the bed, it was laying on the headboard, smiling she picked it up too. Grabbing some of her "boring" underwear, she set off for the shower.

Minako smiled, "I'm next okay?"

"Yeah, no problem….what are ya gonna wear?" asked Makoto.

Minako stopped, she hadn't thought about that, "Dunno…same clothes as last night I guess."

Makoto smiled a little, "If I can take another day of that outfit I will be amazed…"

Minako giggled as Makoto opened the door to the bathroom, she turned on the hot water and let it fill the bathroom with steam. Sighing, she stepped inside, letting the hot water cascade across her tired and sore shoulders. The night before kept playing back in her mind, over and over again. It easily could have been the most satisfying night of her life. Her first time ever feeling those emotions.…

Makoto giggled, if someone, two years ago would have told her that Minako would be her first, she would have probably punched them in the face.

Makoto smiled happily as she washed the soap from her body, turning off the shower she stepped into the rather chilly bathroom. Quickly she dried herself, tossed on her clothes and pulled up her hair. She began brushing her teeth as she walked out of the shower, motioning to Minako.

"Iph awl yurs." She mumbled from behind her toothbrush.

"It's all mine?" asked the blonde, taking a stab at what her partner had just mumbled to her.

Makoto simply nodded in reply. Minako smiled and pulled herself out from under the blankets, stretching as she did so.

Makoto immediately stopped brushing her teeth and boggled, turning a bit pink.

Minako smiled, "I find it cute that you can still blush after last night."

Makoto smiled dumbly, a bit of toothpaste dripping down her chin.

Minako giggled and shook her head as she walked into the bathroom, her clothes in hand.

Makoto finished brushing in the kitchen, it had been fifteen minutes, and Minako was still in the shower. She wondered how Minako could take such long showers, for Makoto it was an in and out deal, for Minako it was apparently a ritualistic ceremony. After about another two minutes Minako walked out into the living room. She had on her black pants, but her top was still only covered by the bra which Makoto admired so much. 

Makoto grinned, "You seem to be missing a part of your outfit, but I'm not complaining."

However Minako looked less than pleased, "I'm missing it because someone got a bit carried away last night and blew the buttons off of it."   
Makoto turned red and coughed, "Errrm well…."

Minako smiled slyly, "Looks like you're fixing it then?"v   
Makoto sighed heavily, "Yeah, guess so."

Minako grinned, seemingly proud of herself, "Well then, jump to it." She tossed the shirt to Makoto.

Makoto walked over to her nightstand and opened the drawer in the front. She rooted around and came back out with a needle, thread and a few black buttons.

"You have an old lady drawer." Giggled Minako.

Makoto raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"You know, one of those drawers that grandmas have and keep all their craft stuff in, do you have a few pieces of hard candy in there too?" Teased the blonde.

Makoto shook her head and smiled, "Sometimes you're so weird…."

Minako threw her arms around Makoto's neck, "And apparently you love it."

Makoto simply smirked a half smile at Minako.

Makoto sat down on the couch and promptly began to fix the damaged shirt. Minako sat next to her and snuggled close to the tall brunette. Makoto sighed happily, things seemed to have a habit of changing abruptly in her life, most of the time, in the span of one day. In the span of one day she had gone to being a member of a happy family to all alone, from a normal girl to some savior of the world, and from being lonely drudging Makoto, to being in a happy, warm relationship. To Makoto, it seemed that everything had gone full circle, from sad, to frightening, and to happy. She hoped that was the end of it, happy was good enough for her right now.

Minako watched Makoto intently, truthfully Minako was amazed by Makoto. Never before had Minako met anyone as strong as Makoto. And not just physically, it was the emotional strength that Makoto possessed that was perhaps the most amazing thing of all. She had gone through so much, the death of her parents, the sudden shock of loneliness that must have brought, the amazing and terrible responsibility that came with being a senshi, and the hollow loneliness that filled up her life for all those years before she met her fellow senshi and friends. Not to mention the gap left by not having a significant other by your side. Minako sighed and pulled herself close to Makoto.

"You deserve someone," Minako thought to herself, "I just hope I can give you what you deserve."

As if knowingly, Makoto looked down at Minako and smiled the warm smile that she was known for, Minako simply smirked happily back.

"I'm almost done here." Said Makoto.

Minako pulled herself closer to the strong girl next to her, "Take your time Mako-chan, take your time."

Makoto simply smiled in return, she set about stitching on the last button. A knock at the door interrupted her from her work.

Makoto smiled at Minako "I gotta get up okay?"

Minako simply smiled and let Makoto get up to answer the door. Makoto stood up off the couch and sighed.

"Who is it?" asked Makoto.

"I…it's me…you're decent this time right?" Said a nervous sounding Ami.

"Yeah, you guys aren't making nasties are you?" Came Usagi's voice.

"I've got a bucket of ice in case I need it." Taunted Rei.

Makoto groaned a little, she looked at Minako, "I swear to god we will get a romantic day with one another, just you and I….sometime." 

Minako smiled and tilted her head to the side a little, "Until then I guess we will just have to settle for nights of whirlwind passion yeah?"

Makoto smiled and blushed, "Uhh…fine by me."

"Are you going to open up?" asked Ami.

Makoto sighed and opened the door to her friends.

"It's okay to come in, Minako's just in her bra though, so don't have a fit." Said Makoto, trying to quell her friends fears before they rose.

Rei sighed, "WHY does she have no shirt on?"

"Cause I'm mending it." Replied Makoto flatly.

"And WHY are you mending it?" Asked Rei smirking.   
"Cause it broke…" grumbled Makoto.

Rei's smile widened, "And HOW did it break?"

"What the hell is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" Growled Makoto.  
"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Cried Minako from the couch, and was disappointed to find that only Ami caught the joke.

Rei simply shook her head and turned back to Makoto, "I heard from Ami that you and Minako were engaged in a wild night of love making last night."

Makoto sighed and turned red, "Well….uhhhh…ummm."

Minako grinned evilly, "Yeah, we just put the handcuffs and whipped cream away, but we can bring it back out if you guys want us to."

Minako could swear she saw Makoto nearly pass out at the mention of that.

Ami, Rei and Usagi all looked terrified.

Minako laughed, "I'm kidding I'm kidding, no whipped cream and handcuffs….but you guys CAN join us if you want."

"I'm scared now…" whimpered Usagi.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously though, come on in and have a seat." Said a seemingly flustered Makoto.

Everyone walked in and plopped down and different pieces of furniture, Makoto sat back next to Minako and started back to work. Minako went back to laying close to Makoto, causing the tall girl to get a very content look on her face.

"So, what did you all want?" Asked Makoto as she stitched.

Rei straightened up in her seat, "I did a fire reading last night, and I got some rather nasty vibes."

Makoto winced, "Galaxia nasty?"

Rei laughed, "No no, nothing THAT bad."

Ami chimed in, "After we purged Chaos, it would seem something happened, a dark energy feedback if you will, it seems that the sudden dispelling of dark energy re-awoke some demons and monsters that have been lying dormant on the other side of the spiritual barrier for some time now."

"So what, we're going to be fighting Oni and Tengu now?" laughed Makoto, almost jokingly.

Rei sighed, "Actually, you may not be too far off there."  
Usagi sighed huffily, "What the heck is this, Yu Yu Hakusho?"

Rei grumbled, "I was thinking it more or less resembled those episodes of Inuyasha when the demons came through the well and stuff."

"Nerd ALERT!" Cried Minako, pointing at Rei.

"I am NOT a nerd, I just happen to like my manga." Defended Rei.

"Yeah, yeah, you just like Inuyasha cause you think he's hot, you told me so yourself." Stated Usagi.

Rei turned a bit red and grumbled, causing everyone to laugh a bit.

"So…wait..you mean we're going to be like demon hunters now?" Asked Makoto, bringing a serious tone back to the conversation.

"Something like that." Said Ami.

"SWEET!" Replied the tall brunette.

Everyone looked at Makoto as if she had grown a second head, Makoto simply turned a bit pink.

"Aww c'mon you gotta admit, being a demon hunter would be damn cool." Said  
Makoto with great enthusiasm.   
No one said anything, Makoto simply sighed.

"Shirts done." Said Makoto, breaking the awkward silence.

Minako squealed happily, "Wonderful!"

She put it on and smiled, "Better than new, wonderful job."

Makoto giggled, "I do what I can."

The two shared a quick kiss.

"I don't think I'm going to be getting used to that anytime soon." Stated Rei flatly.

"It is sorta weird after all these years." Said Usagi, who was smiling a little.

Ami groaned, "Try being me, I think I am emotionally scarred from last night."

Minako and Makoto just giggled a little, "Sorry Ami." They both said in unison.

Makoto looked at Minako and grinned, "You're going to have to get used to it, I think this one's going to last." She said to her friends.

Minako smiled back, "I KNOW this one is going to last."

Minako pulled her shirt back on and grabbed her jacket, "I better go home, I wanna get some clean clothes anyhow." 

Makoto nodded, "Can I walk you home?"

Minako smiled sweetly, "Of course."

The others groaned.

Makoto smiled at everyone, "Meet up at Rei's after Minako gets new clothes?"

"Sure,' said Rei, "grandpa will be out all day so we can talk without interruption."

Everyone left Makoto's and split off, Ami, Rei and Usagi went to the temple, leaving Makoto and Minako to have a private chat on the way to Minako's house. Minako looked at Makoto with a big grin on her face.

"What are you doing tonight?" asked the blonde, mischief flickering across her face.

Makoto shrugged a little.

Minako smiled, "Up for another round?"

Makoto simply nodded excitedly.

Minako pulled Makoto's ear down to her and whispered.

"I've got a surprise for you." Said the blonde seductively.   
Makoto gulped and grinned dumbly, "Hehe, I can't wait."  



	8. Whats the Look for this Year?

Chapter 8, What's the Winning Look for this Year?

The rest of the walk to Minako's had been rather uneventful. Makoto's mind was reeling through the possible things Minako could be planning. Some of them made Makoto anxious, but others made her rather nervous. After last night it was apparent that it wasn't unreasonable for Makoto to be afraid of Minako during love making. Injury was a very real possibility, given how "passionate" Minako could become when things started heating up.

Makoto smiled a little to herself.

When they finally reached Minako's, Makoto had snapped out of her daydream. Minako smiled happily, as she unlocked the door.

"Yes, mom and dad aren't home, so we don't have to worry about telling them where we are going." Said Minako.

Makoto looked confused for a moment, "Where ARE we going? I thought we said yesterday that we were going to the mall."

Minako paused, "Yeah that's RIGHT!" Quickly the blonde grabbed her phone and started dialing Rei. Makoto quickly tried to stop the blonde.

"No, no! Don't worry about it, we were supposed to go to Rei's so we…"

Minako quickly cut the brunette off, "Oh hush, you're not getting out of shopping with me that easily."

Makoto sighed heavily, "Oh gods why? I don't NEED clothes I got plenty."

Minako smirked as the two walked up to her room, "I'm gonna take you to Victoria's Secret if you don't stop whining."

Once inside Minako's room, Makoto shut the door, "Well…I wouldn't mind taking YOU there.." she said with a big smile. The two quickly leaned into a kiss.

"WHOA!" Came a male voice from Minako's bed.

Minako and Makoto both jumped at the same time, "ARTEMIS!"

Artemis was half-covering his eyes with his paws, "Have I missed something?!" he asked, nearly panicking.

Both Minako and Makoto turned a bit red.

Artemis straightened himself, "Wow…I didn't expect THIS to happen again…"

"Again?" said Minako and Makoto in unison once more.

Artemis sighed, "Lets just say this all happened in the Silver Millennium too, but…well…I will elaborate later."

Both girls simply nodded a little, still a bit embarrassed.

Makoto turned to Minako, still red faced, "Umm…...anyways, about the mall thing…"

Minako began rummaging through her closet, "I don't want to hear it, we are going."

Makoto sighed, "I don't understand why you are so bent on getting me to go to the mall."

Minako looked back at Makoto and sighed, "Look at you, look at how you're dressed right now…"

Makoto looked down, she was still clad in her tank top and shorts, which wasn't the best wardrobe choice given the time of year.

"And?" asked Makoto.

"It's the coldest day of the year do far, and you're dressed like it's summer." Said Minako smiling.

"Again I ask…AND?" said Makoto, knowing damn well she wasn't going to win, but trying anyhow.

Minako walked over and put her hands on Makoto's shoulders, "Listen, it's not that I care what you wear, its that I think you don't dress nicely because you think you're plain and need to dress plain."

Makoto sighed, "Well, that may be a BIT of the reason, I don't wanna attract attention to myself."

Minako smiled, "Why? Makoto you're gorgeous, you sell yourself short, therefore, we are going to get you some nice clothes, and once everyone tells you how damn shmexy you are in them…."

"Shmexy?" inquired Makoto, raising an eyebrow.

Minako giggled, she grabbed a red sweater and a pair of jeans from the closet, "I'm going to go get changed, and then we will meet everyone at the mall."

Makoto nodded, "Oh okay, who am I to argue anyhow?"

Minako giggled and walked into the bathroom to get changed, leaving Makoto on the bed next to Artemis.

"So…I can already see who wears the pants in this relationship." Quipped the cat.

Makoto responded by simply shoving the cat to the floor.

1010101010101010101010101010

After a few minutes, Minako had finally changed into her clean clothes and was ready to be on her way. Minako and Makoto walked out off to the mall, Minako calling the other on the way. It took some coaxing, but she finally managed to convince everyone to take it easy and just relax for the day. Makoto sighed a little.

"You just don't stop until everyone bends to your will huh?" Said the tall brunette, smirking.

Minako nodded, "Yep, that's the way to do it too, no one argues with me 'cause they know they can't win."

Makoto sighed and rolled her eyes, she smiled and admired Minako slyly, taking glances here and there. Makoto liked the sweater, a lot, it was wonderfully form fitting, as were the blondes jeans. Makoto smiled, even when she wasn't trying, Minako was a stone cold hottie.

Minako giggled a little, she thought it was cute how Makoto seemed to think she still had to sneak peaks at her. Makoto was so funny sometimes, she was so shy that she couldn't even undress her own girlfriend with her eyes without being embarrassed. Minako looked over at Makoto, the poor girl was shivering. A tank-top and shorts…what provoked her to even wear that in this weather.

"Makoto you big dummy," mumbled the blonde, "You're going to freeze to death."

Makoto shrugged, "Meh…it's okay, I'm fine really."

Minako sighed, she wasn't going to say much, Makoto being cold did have ONE big benefit, or…two little ones, depending on your perspective.

101010101010101010101010

Makoto could have jumped for joy when she and Minako finally reached the mall. The blast of warmth she received from the heater when they opened the door was a godsend. Minako giggled at her lover, she looked so elated by the warmth.

"Well, if you didn't dress like that in fall you wouldn't be so cold." Teased the blonde.

"Yeah well…how about you buy me something warmer." Laughed the brunette.

Minako squealed in delight, "Oooh! YAY!"

Makoto giggled, "Oh gods what have I gotten myself into?"

Minako looked at Makoto, "Tell me, do you like this sweater?"

Makoto nodded.

"Would you wear something like this?" asked the blonde.

"Sure, I guess." Said Makoto, rather flatly.

"Okay! Follow me!" and with that, Minako began dragging her girlfriend through the mall by the arm.

101010101010101010101010

Makoto nearly died when she saw the store they were approaching.

"No Minako, no Victoria's Secret!" Makoto planted her feet.

Minako growled, "Oh c'mon, ya big baby!" She began dragging the poor tomboy through the door.

"No..NO..I don't wanna…buy….skivvies!" said Makoto as she strained against the hyper blondes grip.

"My gods isn't THIS an interesting sight…" Makoto flushed when she heard Rei's voice.

"Rei, anyone, help me get this big oaf into the store!" Grunted Minako.

Rei shrugged, "Why not?" She then proceeded to shove her tall friend into the store.

"Minako I wanted something WARMER!" protested Makoto.

Minako led her to a rack full of sweaters, "Yeah, and here you go."

Makoto boggled, "Oh…no shit."

Rei laughed, "I'm going to look around the store a bit, you two have fun."

Minako smirked, "Where do you think I got this sweater here?"

Makoto simply shrugged, "Dunno…"

Minako nodded a bit, "Look through the rack here, see what you can find, I'm going to look around a bit more."

Makoto stared dumbly at the rack of sweaters, the store clerk, noticing her apparent confusion, stepped in to help.

Makoto looked up at the older lady, "Oh, I'm fine, I just…"

"You're not used to shopping here huh?" asked the lady, with an almost snarky tone.

"Err..heheh…how could ya tell?" Laughed Makoto, rubbing the back of her neck.

The woman simply raised an eyebrow and walked back to the counter, Makoto growled a bit, a lot of use THAT clerk was…

Makoto went back to digging through the sweaters and simply resorted to grabbing an armful, shooting the cashier/clerk a dirty look she made her way into the dressing room.

Minako was standing outside the dressing room, she stopped Makoto at the door and tossed a few pairs of jeans to the already large pile of clothing, Makoto groaned.

"I don't need any more…" Makoto sighed.

Minako giggled, "Just take them."

Makoto walked into the dressing room, almost dropping the armful of clothes on the way in. She growled and dropped the pile onto the bench in the small dressing cubicle. She looked them over critically and decided to pull on the dark maroon sweater and a random pair of faded jeans. Makoto grunted, my god how did Minako manage to slide in and out of these jeans so easily. Makoto giggled naughtily at the thought of Minako sliding out of her jeans popped into her mind.

"What kind of laugh was that?" asked Minako. She was apparently standing outside of the door.

Makoto gulped and turned a bit red, "Oh…it was nothing."

Finally, after a long battle the jeans were on, the sweater was next. Makoto sighed, it was a tad bit tight around her endowments. These were obviously not made for a girl like her. Makoto looked at herself in the mirror and groaned.

"Minako I look like a tart…" she sighed.

"Lemme see!" cried Minako enthusiastically.

Makoto rolled her eyes and stepped out of the dressing room. Holding her arms out to the sides she looked at the blonde.

"Well here ya go…"

Minako felt her jaw slack a bit, "hehe…" She chuckled.

Makoto boggled at the blonde, "That sounded creepy."

Minako blinked, "Err..sorry.."

Makoto fidgeted, tugging at the overly tight sweater, "THIS is not comfortable.."

Minako could have sworn she was drooling, she wiped her mouth just in case, "Oh but it looks soooo nice on you."

Makoto narrowed her eyes critically, "Pervert."

Minako giggled, "Only cause you make me one."

Makoto smiled a bit, "Well, I will buy THIS outfit, that's all I'm wasting money on."

Minako fake pouted, "Awww.."

Makoto smiled, "Sorry to disappoint you."

Rei walked in behind Minako, "Heh, that's so not Makoto."

Minako looked back at Rei, "But she does look nice."

Rei shrugged, "Makoto, come with me."

Makoto and Minako both checked out, Minako hiding something from Makoto by quickly stuffing it in her bag. Makoto was almost dreading finding out what it was. Rei led the two down to a small store wedged in a corner of the mall, like a Hot Topic only 90 less emo.

"Here Makoto, take a look in here." Smiled Rei.

Minako sighed and stood outside, "Oh geez, a punk store…nuhuh..Makoto's going to end up looking like a les….wait…"

Rei giggled, "Give me ten minutes with her in here and you wont be complaining."

Makoto looked around in the store, the girl at the counter smiled.

"First time in here?" she asked.

Makoto smiled at the heavily pierced girl, "Uhh…yeah…I usually shop at second hand stores.."

The girl laughed, "Oh yeah, I've been there."

Makoto already liked this store much more than the last.

Rei smiled at Makoto holding an armful of clothes, "Come on, lets see what you look like."

Rei tossed her the clothes, "You need to get a "look" Makoto, I think this one will suit your personality well."

10101010101010

Minako sat outside the store, she had decided to go to a couple posh, expensive stores while she was waiting. It had been nearly half an hour now, still no Makoto. So Minako plopped down on a bench, surrounded by shopping bags. She almost feared what Rei was doing to her Makoto. About two minutes later, Rei walked out and smiled at Minako.

"Cover your eyes." Smiled the raven haired girl.

Minako whimpered, "Oh no, what did you do to her." She said covering her eyes.

"Oh shut up and give me a chance." Came Makoto's voice.

Minako sighed and uncovered her eyes. She almost had a stroke.

There stood Makoto, looking like something out of a punk rock video. The first thing that struck Minako was the tight black t-shirt, with the big white skull and crossbones on it. Then she looked down at the short plaid pleated skirt with the studded leather belt. Long black stockings, and boots adorned her legs and feet. It was all topped off with a studded leather bracelet. On anyone else, Minako would have giggled, but with Makoto…Minako once again had to pick her jaw up off the floor.

Makoto smirked, "Well?"

Minako giggled, "I like it…I don't know why, but it's you."

Makoto laughed, "Well…I'm broke now."

Minako smiled, "Come on, lets go to the food court."

Rei nodded, "Yeah, we're supposed to meet everyone there anyhow."

Minako smiled and wrapped herself around Makoto's arm, "I bought you something."

Makoto smiled and looked down at Minako, "Oh?"

Minako nodded, "It's for the surprise I promised you."

Makoto smiled broadly, "You REALLY have me interested."

Minako giggled, "Good."

Minako smiled, "On a side note, we need to stop at the grocery store."

Makoto boggled at the blonde girl, "Huh? Why?"

"Its part of the surprise." Smiled Minako.

Makoto once again felt afraid for her safety for some reason.


	9. What Now!

Chapter 9

Makoto couldn't help but feel a TAD bit uncomfortable as she sat in the food court with her friends. It seemed as if everyone's attention was on her right now. And why shouldn't it be? She figured that she probably looked like she had just knocked off a convenience store for cigarette money or something. Cigarettes, yeah, boy could she use one right at this moment. Minako was certainly going to give her heart problems, between constantly teasing her and promising a wonderful surprise, it seemed as if the blonde was taking strides to completely desensitize her to anything but their new found relationship. And what was worse, Makoto WAS starting to think about nothing but the "surprise", her mind wandering on what it could possibly be.

Minako turned and looked at her girlfriend, who was just staring at nothing and chewing her food slowly. She smiled a little, she was certain that Makoto was dwelling on the planned surprise, which Minako was keeping secret. She couldn't help but wonder what Makoto was imagining in her head right now. But Minako was pretty sure the brunette wasn't going to figure it out. Never in a million, trillion years would she see THIS coming. Minako grinned wolfishly. This was going to make Makoto very happy, she was certain of this.

Makoto glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed Minako smiling at her, she smiled a little and swallowed her food.

"What?" Giggled Makoto.

"Nothing, just thinking about how happy I'm going to make you tonight." Smiled Minako.

Makoto turned a bit red, "Oh…Minako uhh.."

Rei just snorted a laugh, Ami looked a bit mortified, and Usagi was too busy chowing down on food to care about anything else.

Minako looked at Rei and Ami, "What?"

Rei simply sighed, "We REALLY don't need to hear about how happy you plan on making Mako-chan."

Minako let out a disgusted sigh, "You think I'm planning something naughty don't you?"

"Uh…Yeah!" Said Rei with her trademark attitude.

Minako simply gasped a bit, "My goodness Rei, do you think that sex is all I have on my mind."

"Again…Uh…YEAH!" Quipped Rei.

Minako simply snorted and crossed her arms, "Hmph, I'm offended, I happen to have a lovely night planned for Makoto, and that's all I'm planning on divulging."

Makoto looked at Minako, "Umm…WHERE do you have this night planned?"

Minako stopped and blinked, "Uhh, is your place okay?"

Makoto giggled, "Sure but its going to be hard to surprise me when you're trying to set it up where I LIVE."

Minako looked at Rei, "Keep Makoto occupied for the majority of the day okay?"

Rei nodded, "Sure, whatever you need me to do."

Makoto looked at Minako, "I'm assuming you want the keys to my apartment huh?"

Minako nodded, "IF you don't mind."

Makoto handed them over, a bit reluctantly, "Please, PLEASE don't burn down the apartment."

Minako giggled, "Oh ye of little faith."

Minako looked at Usagi, "YOU are coming with me, I need your help."

Usagi simply squealed happily and clapped her hands, "YAY! I get to help with the surprise!"

Rei looked at Makoto, "Now you KNOW your apartment is going to be destroyed."

Minako looked at Ami, "Well Ami can come with us to make sure everything is okay."

Ami simply nodded, "Sure, I will help keep things…contained, provided I'm not asked to do anything….naughty."

Minako sighed, "Damnit, there goes our pole dancer…"

Ami turned DEEP red and Minako laughed, "I'm obviously joking, nothing NAUGHTY is going to take place okay?"

Rei turned and whispered to Makoto, "Don't trust her, gods only know what you're getting into here."

Makoto gulped a little and whispered back, "I know, that's what I'm afraid of."

Minako quickly pecked Makoto on the cheek, gathered up her stuff, ordered Ami and Usagi to follow, and sped off at the speed of light. Makoto looked at Rei and smiled nervously, Rei simply chuckled under her breath and went back to eating.

A few hours went by, Makoto couldn't stand being at the mall anymore, and neither could Rei. The two decided to make their way to the temple for a while, but Makoto insisted on taking a detour through the park first. She needed to clear her mind and ease her anxiety. Rei decided that was probably a good idea, considering that poor Makoto was going through a TON of emotional stress lately.

Makoto sighed, her mind was wandering a million different places, perhaps places it shouldn't wander. She looked around the park, taking in the cool evening air. The air smelled nice, with the fall leaves scenting it nicely. Makoto looked to her right, and noticed that Rei had paused in her tracks. Quickly the thunder senshi began scanning their surroundings, she knew something HAD to be amiss.

"You feel that?" asked Rei.

"No, but I could tell YOU did" Said Makoto.

Suddenly something flickered out of the corner of Makoto's eye. Her instincts kicked in and she reeled backwards. By luck or skill she managed to dodge what appeared to be a stone arrow. Wide eyed she looked at Rei, who was staring in shock. Quickly Makoto raised her Pen to transform when….

"WHAP" An arrow smacked into the pen, sending it skittering to the ground.

"SHIT!" cursed Makoto. She heard a curse from Rei….apparently the same thing happened to her.

Rei grumbled to Makoto, "Okay…now what?"

Makoto looked around, she saw something bouncing from tree to tree, coming towards the path. Quickly she scooped up a rock and baseball pitched it towards whatever it was in the tree.

"WHUMP!" a meaty thump emanated from the trees, and to Makoto's satisfaction, whatever was in the tree feel to the ground with an odd screech.

"That…" replied Makoto to Rei's question.

Rei sighed and crossed her arms "A bit brutish but what the hell."

Makoto quickly sprinted over to where the creature had fallen, Rei followed. However, once they got there, no fallen creature was found. Makoto began looking around frantically, Rei's scream told her where to look. Makoto's eyes nearly bugged out when she saw what had Rei.

It was a tall, lanky creature, it appeared nearly half rotted, it was wearing a gingasa and had on old set of armor on. It looked like an undead feudal soldier, but had long pointed ears and fangs….AND glowing red eyes. It had Rei's arms pinned behind her back, and it's free clawed hand clenched her hair tightly. It hissed like a snake, it's long tongue slithering out of it's mouth. Rei groaned in disgust as she tried to desperately get away from the beast.

"Now, now priestess, don't fear, I'm not killing you yet." Hissed the Oni. Suddenly, what appeared to be strands of hair wrapped around Rei's wrists, binging them. The Oni then tossed her aside and turned towards Makoto.

"And now for you, you rotten brute." The creature hissed as it dove towards Makoto. Makoto readied herself, setting into a fighting stance, when the creature hit her she was ready for it. The creature swung it's claws at her, over and over, but Makoto parried every hit. However, she was starting to receive some nasty lacerations to her arms, but she didn't care. Quickly she shoved her booted foot into the monsters gut, sending it sprawling. She stomped down and her foot met its ribcage with a nasty crunch. To Makoto's disgust, her foot passed straight into the monsters insides, and black blood covered her foot.

Makoto made a sound of disgust and pulled her foot out of the beast, which was laying still. She grunted a little and walked over to Rei and began trying to untie her hands. Suddenly, Makoto felt something wrap around her ankle. With a violent tug, she was yanked backwards. She fell flat onto her stomach and felt the air shoot from her lungs. She grimaced in pain as she was dragged across the blacktop path on her stomach, she looked back to see the Oni grinning evilly at her, a bundle of hair-like strands running from her ankle to the monsters hand. Suddenly another bundle grabbed her right arm and yanked it to her side, while the one on her ankle had started wrapping her legs together.

She looked over at Rei, who was laying now on her knees, trying to get her wrists free. But, again, MORE strands of fibers shot at the priestess and wrapped all around her body, nearly cocooning the girl. Rei screamed in anger, and Makoto growled in anger as well, she was starting to think that there was no way either of them were getting out of this. How many damn strands of this shit did this thing have? It was starting to feel like they were fight Spider Man.

"F…fuck…" groaned Makoto, she couldn't figure any way out of this at all. Then she saw it, her pen. She reached for it with her left hand, but another bundle wrapped around her left wrist and tried to yank THAT arm to her side. Makoto fought against the Oni with all her strength. Finally she grabbed her pen. She yanked her hand free from the fibers binding around her left arm and raised her hand into the air. She was just about to call out her transformation phrase when suddenly a bundle of the fibers wrapped around her mouth, making her yell unintelligible.

"D..damnit..an..ny how…." Thought Makoto. The Oni was quickly overpowering her, she feared what might happen if this Oni captured her, judging by it's attitude thus far, it probably wouldn't be fun. Makoto felt her left arm being pulled down again, she was busy thrashing, trying to get away, but a thought entered her mind.

Quickly she thrust her pen downwards, the Oni's pulling making her arm come down at a very fast and forceful rate.

"SQUISH!" Makoto drove the pen into the beasts eye, black blood spurting up as the improvised weapon hit it's mark. The Oni squealed, and Makoto felt the fibers that were binding her release. Makoto looked down and saw another rock, a decent sized one this time. She snatched it up and looked at the Oni, which was trying to yank the pen from it's eye socket.

With a raged snarl, Makoto drove the rock into the half rotted Oni's head. Much to Makoto's satisfaction and disgust, the creatures head broke like a melon. Makoto continued to pound the screeching creature until it stopped moving. Finally it disappeared into a puff of dust, leaving Makoto sitting there on her hands and knees panting, covered in dust and black blood, a rock in one hand, the other was helping prop the exhausted senshi up. She looked over and saw her pen, with a smirk of satisfaction, she picked it up.

Makoto turned and saw Rei standing there, wide eyed, rubbing her now free wrists.

"DAMN!" she said, seemingly shocked by Makoto's brutal offing of the Oni.

Makoto simply smiled an exhausted smile and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of her eyes, "Well, good news, stress is gone."

Rei laughed a little, "I could tell."

Makoto sighed and looked down at herself, "After this, I'm not certain if I am going to have the patience to put up with Minako's 'Surprise'."

Rei sighed, "Aww c'mon, give her the benefit of the doubt."

Makoto smiled "Oh I do, but damn I feel worn out."

The two walked back to Makoto's apartment, Makoto felt like she could pass out at any moment. Rei had actually help her walk along. For the first time in a long time, Makoto used the elevator to her apartment. There was going to be no walking tonight, she could barely stand upright. Makoto fumbled with the keys to her apartment, Rei helped her a bit, steadying her friend as she did so. With a satisfying click, the door to the apartment opened.

"SURPRISE!" Came three voices in unison.

Makoto's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Holy…shit…"


End file.
